


Love Hotel

by gilles_loki



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Comfort, Love Hotel, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilles_loki/pseuds/gilles_loki
Summary: Kimi and Seb experience a love hotel in Tokyo after the Japanese Grand Prix.





	Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a little while, basically porn. Hope you enjoy it.

“We’re going to stay in a what?!” Sebastian exclaimed, staring over at Kimi with a disbelieving look on his face. 

“Love hotel.” Kimi said, pulling up into a parking space and turning off the engine of the Alfa Romeo he was driving. 

“Yes, I heard you the first time, but what the fuck is a love hotel, and why are we staying in one?” Kimi sighed somewhat dramatically, looking over at Sebastian with a slightly exasperated look on his face. 

“You said you wanted more time with just us without risking someone walking in. Minttu suggested it actually, was talking with one of her friends about it. Thought it might be nice for us seeing as we are in Japan anyway for Grand Prix.” Sebastian was still staring at Kimi, frown plastered on his face, Kimi’s answer not really answering many of his questions. 

“You still haven’t told me what a love hotel actually is, I’m not sure I like the sound of it. And your wife suggested it?” Kimi leaned in the back, picking up Sebastian’s hat and putting it on the German’s head before putting his own on, frowning slightly as the other man pulled it straight back off. 

“Simple, hotel room for fucking in.” Sebastian spluttered, and Kimi had to bite back a laugh at how very German the man seemed at the moment. “Designed to be anonymous, so you do not see staff. Jacuzzi, mini-bar, room service, condoms you can take home with you because you are a fucking cheapskate and always complain about how much they cost.”

Kimi took the keys out of the ignition and opened the drivers door to get out, but had to turn back around to glare at Sebastian who was tugging on his arm preventing him to get out. 

“Kimi, what if someone recognizes us? Do you really want all the headlines to be proclaiming that the two Ferrari drivers were seen going into a love hotel?” Sebastian was starting to work himself up, so Kimi sat back down for a moment, placing a hand on his shoulder and silencing the German with a kiss. 

“Put you hat and sunglasses on. Is anonymous. No one will no. Now let’s go, I’m hungry and want something to drink.” Sebastian was still frowning, but Kimi ignored the protests as he got out of the car, shutting the door and moving around to the boot and pulling their bags out. 

“I’m not a cheapskate.” Sebastian spoke, as he took his suitcase from Kimi as he locked the car. 

“Yes. You spent half an hour last night complaining how the lawn mower guy put his prices up by 5 Euros, and you spent most of the race weekend complaining how expensive the hotel was.” Kimi, honestly, didn’t care, and hadn’t bothered to listen to the complaining that always seemed to come when things weren’t going fantastically on track.

Because things hadn’t been going fantastically on track and with the team, and Kimi knew that Sebastian, despite his always apparent optimism, was starting to feel a little disheartened. As if everything was against him winning his fourth title. This weekend hadn’t been easy, and the race had gone a similar way, the championship slipping further away from the German’s grasp. Sebastian had been unusually quiet during the car ride. 

Despite everything, he was going to miss not having Sebastian as a team mate next season. Although, that just meant they would have a choice about what motorhome they were going to sneak off into. 

“Picked nice hotel, not expensive by your standards. Not even a weird one, like the one with dinosaurs.” Kimi spoke as he started walking towards the hotel entrance with Sebastian quickly following.

“Dinosaurs?” Sebastian looked delightfully confused.

“Or would you rather we made love while being watched by dinosaurs? Or Hello Kitty, Minttu did show me one with Hello Kitty all over it.” Sebastian shuddered a little bit, obviously not a big fan of that idea. Kimi wasn’t really either mind you, but he was still happy to tease the German about it.

“Wait, did you pick this or did Minttu? I don’t want something with Hello Kitty in it, or dinosaurs, Emily quite likes dinosaurs at the moment, I don’t want to have sex in front of something one of my daughters might like to play with.” 

Sebastian continued to talk as they walked down the road to the hotel. “Never stopped you before, what about that time we fucked in your living room when Hanna and your daughters were at her parents, and you got cum all over that stuffed unicorn Emilie likes?” Sebastian turned a lovely shade of red and spluttered. 

“That was an accident!” Kimi chuckled, continuing to walk before suddenly becoming aware that Sebastian had stopped. Kimi turned around to see the German pointing at Kimi’s bag. 

“Kimi, your bag is red and has a Ferrari logo on it.” Kimi looked down at the bag before up at the German, raising an eyebrow. 

“How fucking observant of you, it’s only the same one I have been using all year.” The sarcasm was obvious in Kimi’s voice as he spoke, turning around to fully face the German who was still looking at Kimi’s bag with some concern. 

“No, I mean what if someone recognized it? They see the bag and realize it’s us?” Kimi rolled his eyes and for a moment wondered why the hell he put up with this sort of thing anytime they went anywhere together. 

“The longer we stay on street and argue, the more likely it is that someone is going to recognize us. Now, hurry the fuck up. I’m hungry and want something to drink.” Boy he hoped that there was alcohol in that room. The champagne they shared on the podium wasn’t enough. Yes, he loved Sebastian a lot, but sometimes he was just plain difficult and annoying. 

“What if someone takes a photo? Or the media find out? We have families, I don’t want them brought into it when there are headlines about us going into a love hotel together.” The German raised his voice, earning a strange look from a middle-aged Japanese man who was walking past. Hopefully he didn’t understand English. Thankfully he kept walking and didn’t say anything.

“Unless you called them, they are not going to find out. Come on, I need a drink.” Kimi tried to go but the German grabbed his arm, clearly not wanting to give up yet. He was starting to piss Kimi off, something he had a habit of doing when he was tired and frustrated, and never seemed to be able to recognize the symptoms until he made Kimi blow up at him. Even then, the German never quite seemed to realize what he was done. 

Sometimes, just sometimes, Kimi thought about how life would be easier if they only saw each other at the track. 

“I just don’t want to listen to rumours around the paddock and the media going all stupid about how I’m cheating on Hanna with you, a married man. Both of us have young children at home.” Kimi was officially frustrated now, and suddenly wasn’t in the mood to deal with the difficult German after the shitstorm that the race had turned out to be. He definitely wasn’t going to miss Ferrari’s antics at Sauber next year. 

“If you don’t like it, fuck off then.” Kimi spoke, voice flat as he threw the key for the Alfa Romeo at the German, who fumbled and dropped them one the side walk.

“Kimi! Kimi! I didn’t mean that! Kimi, come back!” The German was shouting as Kimi walked away, muttering about stupid fucking Germans under his breath in Finnish. 

The exterior of the hotel was bright and garish, not the sort of place that either he or Sebastian would normally stay in, but right now Kimi honestly didn’t care. He didn’t glance once at the exterior, just heading straight for the entrance, walking inside. 

There was a large touch-screen menu on one side, with pictures of the rooms, with a middle-aged Japanese man and a younger, more scantily clad women with him standing in front, obviously selecting what room they wanted.

Remembering what Minttu had said, he headed straight towards a little hole in the wall which was reception, except you could only see a pair of hands. 

However, he didn’t get there because the doors clattered open, followed by what was either Sebastian or a herd of angry reindeer. 

“Kimi! Kimi, wait!” He voice was raised, and the other couple in the room turned to stare at the German with wide eyes. 

“Yell louder why don’t you, I don’t think they can hear you four stories up.” Kimi glared and grumbled, but he was really happy that the German had come after him. 

“Kimi, I’m sorry.” Sebastian walked right up to Kimi, reaching out to grasp his hand. “I’m tired and frustrated, and this is actually a really nice thing to do, and I’m being a complete asshole about it. How about we go up to our room, have something to eat a relax a little bit?” 

Now Kimi did actually quite like that idea. 

So he continued on his way to the reception.

“Booking for Mr Hunt.” Sebastian made a noise next to him, whispering at the same time the pair of hands was asking for a credit card to pay for the room. 

“Mr Hunt?” he whispered, as Kimi handed over his credit card. 

“Have used that name before. Minttu arranged this, spoke to Hanna about it. Said we are both too useless to arrange anything like this ourselves.” Kimi took his credit card as it was handed back, taking note as the pair of hands told him what room they were staying in, and that the check out time was late the next day. 

“I’ve arranged things like this before.” Sebastian sounded indignant as Kimi led him towards the lift, pushing the button. 

“Not for me and you. We do things with our families but not each other.” The lift doors open, and they walked inside and Kimi pressed the button for the sixth floor. 

Sebastian was frowning. 

“We do things together.”

“Besides fucking.” The elevator pinged and the doors opened, and they walked out. 

“We don’t just fuck, although I admit we do that a lot. We talk, we enjoy each other’s company, we do things. Admittedly we don’t go on proper dates or holidays much. Is that what you want, you want to do more of that sort of stuff with me?” They were the only ones in the hallway, and Sebastian had pressed himself close, grabbing for Kimi’s hand and squeezing it.

“What I want is for you to stop talking. I want to eat, drink, fuck then sleep.” Sebastian made an indignant sound next to him, but was interrupted from saying anything by Kimi speaking again. “This is our room.”

He pointed to the door, opening it to find it unlocked to lead into a small foyer. He walked in, moving to take his shoes off and Sebastian came in, shutting the door behind him and taking his shoes off as well. 

The German got distracted by a box set in the wall, opening it and peering into it. “What is the box for? I’ve never had a hotel room with a box in the wall like this, or a foyer.”

“You’re just not staying in the right place.” Kimi spoke, looking at the two doors and simply picking the one he was facing, which turned out to the bedroom. It was larger than Kimi would have expected, with a decent sized sofa, a big bed and a huge tv. 

Sebastian made a surprised noise behind him. 

“This doesn’t look at all like I thought it would,” Sebastian spoke, dropping his suitcase by the coffee table and moving to have a look through all the cupboards. “I expected it to be tiny, garish, and like a brothel, but this looks like a normal hotel room.”

Kimi watched as Sebastian opened a cupboard door which, instead of snacks or a mini-bar, instead had a little vending machine with tubes of lube and sex-related items. The German stared at it for a moment, a frown on his face before a look of surprise flittered across it as he realized what it was, and stood up, shutting the door quickly. 

“How do you know what a brothel looks like?” Kimi spoke, turning around as a bell rang. “Do you visit them in your spare time?” He walked out, opening the door to find no-one there. 

“Of course I don’t visit brothels, what sort of guy do you think I am?” Sebastian sounded mildly insulted, yet again failing to realize that Kimi sometimes just enjoyed winding him up. “I’ve never been to one myself, but I’m pretty sure they don’t look as nice as this.” There was the sound of things being open and shut behind him, as clearly Sebastian was going to look through absolutely everything until he knew what was in it. 

Kimi opened the little box to see a black bag with a note stuck on it, along with two plates of food. Kimi pulled the bag out, to see a note written on it which read ‘open after you have eaten’ on it. Pondering the note for a moment, he realized that this most likely wasn’t a normal thing for this type of hotel, but obviously something that Minttu had orchestrated. Knowing what she was like, part of him was a little afraid to open it because he knew what sort of things she could have put in it. 

“Oh my god!” Sebastian exclaimed loudly from the other room, sounding quite excited about whatever it was that he had found. “It has a swimming pool! An actual swimming pool! That’s way fucking better than the condoms and vibrator by the bed.”

Kimi turned his attention away from the bag to look back into the room to see Sebastian, turning around with an excited look on his face, gesturing excitedly to a window which Kimi couldn’t actually see out of. 

“Kimi, come look, our room has a swimming pool! I’m going to have to get my swimming shorts out of my bag, come for a swim with me.” The German was practically bouncing, seemingly not tired at all now despite how they had raced earlier today, bad mood vanished. 

“Eat something first.” Kimi spoke, carrying the two plates with chicken, rice and vegetables. Kimi set the plates down on the coffee table before finding the fridge and getting a bottle of water out along with a couple of cups, pouring them both a glass. Setting them down next to the plates, he went back to retrieve the black bag, dropping it on the bed before going back over to the sofa, sitting down and picking up a fork to have something to eat.

“What’s in the bag?” Sebastian asked curiously, walking over. 

Kimi shrugged, swallowing his mouthful before he spoke. “Said to open after we ate.”

Sebastian sat down on the sofa close to Kimi, fidgeting a little bit before he got himself comfortable. 

Suddenly feeling quite tired and a little sore, Kimi was staring at his plate as he swallowed, and was startled when the sounds of what was clearly porn came on. 

Looking up suddenly, Sebastian was staring at the screen wide-eyed, clearly not expecting something like that to be playing. “They have porn on the tv.” He stated rather obviously, looking down at the remote to change the channel, only for it to go to another one with porn on it. 

“What the fuck do you think they would have on the tv in a love hotel?” Kimi stared at the German for a moment, before turning back to his plate. 

“Honestly, porn? Really? Who the hell wants to watch that?” Kimi looked up to stare at the German in disbelief as the other man turned to face him. 

“Most normal people. But you are not normal, are you?” Kimi smirked a little bit as Sebastian frowned and reached out to punch him in the shoulder lightly. 

“I am perfectly normal, I just don’t like watching people have sex. And it’s not very realistic, is it? I mean, who the hell shaves everything like that?” Kimi sighed softly, rolling his eyes at the German again before turning back to his food, swallowing the last couple of bites before setting the plate down. 

“My wife.” Kimi spoke, reaching to take a drink of water as Sebastian spluttered, coughing as he had been in the process of taking a mouthful of food. Kimi reached over to slap him on the back. 

“To much information Kimi, I don’t want to know what Minttu does down there.”

“I take it Hanna doesn’t, then?” Kimi asked innocently, tensing as the expected punch from Sebastian came. 

“Kimi! I’m not talking about my girlfriend like that with you, that’s private! And I don’t want to know what your wife does down there either.” 

The porn was still going in the background, and Kimi reached over to take the remote off the German to flick through the channels. There were more normal channels on the tv, but nothing that interested him as they were all in Japanese, so he turned it off and set the remote down. 

After a moment of silence Kimi spoke again. 

“Do you like your women bushy?” This time the punch hurt more, but Kimi couldn’t help but chuckle at Sebastian’s over reaction. 

“Kimi! I’m not talking about that with you!” Sebastian was still just as much of a prude as ever. 

“I know you like my things neatly trimmed, so I presume you must like the same with Hanna.” Kimi spoke after he had swallowed another bite, not quite ready to let Sebastian up quite yet.

“Kimi!”

After that they fell into a comfortable silence, finishing their food in a comfortable silence. 

Kimi set his plate down and sat back after he finished, full and satisfied. 

Sebastian took a bit longer to finish, finally setting his plate down and standing up. 

“I’m going to go and use the little boy’s room.” Kimi watched as Sebastian walked out. 

Kimi stayed where he was before remembering the black bag. He looked over at it sitting on the bed before standing up, moving over to the bed and sitting down on the bed. 

Part of him was a little hesitant to open it, knowing what sort of things that his wife was capable of. 

But he also knew how much she loved him and how well she knew him, even if he didn’t talk a whole lot about what he and Sebastian did together. 

The first thing he pulled out was bath salts. Romantic bath salts to be exact. They were in a little pink packet, and Kimi set them aside, thinking at the very least they would be good to add to a bath to sooth sore, achy muscles. 

The second was alcohol. Vodka was definitely welcome, even if it was only several of those stupid miniature bottles that you usually found in a hotel mini-bar. There was, however, a couple of bottles of that horrible German beer that Sebastian liked. They felt cold, like they had been in the fridge. First, Kimi opened one of the little bottles of vodka, draining it and one go before standing up to stash the two bottles of beer in the little fridge in the room. 

The third was a bottle of massage oil, although the bottle was in Japanese so he couldn’t actually tell what the scent was, if it was scented. So he opened it, sniffing the bottle and he picked up a hint if vanilla and something floral. 

The fourth item wasn’t really one but two similar items. One was at item that he recognized, and if it wasn’t for the fact that it was still sealed in it’s packet he would have suspected that Minttu had sent it from home. 

It was like the cockring he sometimes used; A hard rubber ring that went around the base of his shaft, with a fake leather strap that went behind his balls. The second one was similar, and obviously did the same thing, but it was instead two stretchy rings joined together. Kimi briefly wondered why that one was different, before realizing that it was likely something that Sebastian liked. Which surprised him, as he didn’t think that they had ever actually used cock rings together before, which meant it must have been something he had used with Hanna, and frankly, Kimi hadn’t thought that the prudish German even own such a thing. 

The fifth item was a buttplug. A vibrating buttplug. Not exactly something that Kimi would have expected to see in the kit, but then he wasn’t overly surprised either. It wasn’t huge, but big enough to stretch whoever was wearing it open nicely, and judging by the remote, it vibrated as well. Kimi opened the packet, switching it on to see if it had batteries and it vibrated nicely in his hand. 

Turning it off he set it down and took the last item out of the bag, a tube of lubricant. 

As he looked over the items he realized that it hadn’t just been Minttu involved in this, but Hanna as well. It wasn’t the first time that the two girls had plotted something like this before, and Kimi had the sudden feeling that it wouldn’t be the last. 

It made him love Minttu all that much more and appreciate Hanna as well. They didn’t have to embrace his and Sebastian’s love so much, and yet they did. 

Sebastian still hadn’t come back out, so Kimi picked up the packet of bath salts, thinking that running them a bath might be nice. Heading out of the bedroom and straight into the bathroom, the door to the toilet was still shut. He stood there for a moment, pondering about knocking just in case something had happened or he had fallen asleep, but thinking about his quiet mood earlier decided to give him a little bit longer. 

The counter wasn’t huge, but it had lots of items around it, which Kimi really couldn’t be to bothered looking through. The next thing that got his attention was the little sauna. 

You didn’t see those it hotel rooms often. 

Once he had figured out how to turn the light on, he stepped inside and the head hit him. It was pretty small, and not quite as warm as he would have liked, bit it still felt nice. Not tonight, however, but he was definitely going to use it tomorrow. 

Heading out he turned off the light and headed through another door to find the bath. He put the plug in straight away, turning the taps on to start to fill it up with hot water. He put the bathmat down on the floor, and once there was a little bit of hot water in the bath, he tipped the little packet of bath salts in and headed back to the bedroom. 

Stripping off, he left all his clothing on a heap on the floor, before getting a bottle of beer and a bottle of water out of the fridge. Opening the beer, he headed back into the bathroom, setting them down by the bath and turning off the taps as the bath was nearly full. 

Sebastian still hadn’t surfaced, so Kimi walked back over to the toilet door, knocking on the door. 

“Sebi, you okay? You haven’t fallen asleep have you?” He wasn’t sure what he would do if the other man had, as the door was locked when he tried it. 

“I’m fine,” Came the voice, wavering slightly which worried Kimi. “I won’t be long.” 

Kimi knew by the other man’s voice that he had been crying, and that he had likely been berating himself for what had been happening on the track lately. Kimi just wanted to give him a hug. 

“Am running a bath, come join me when you are ready.” Kimi spoke, before turning around and leaving. Knowing that it was best not to force the German out, because he would likely become annoyed and angry, and he didn’t want to fight with he man. 

Instead he went back to the bath, stepping over into it, enjoying the feeling of the hot water tingling on his skin. Sitting down, he sighed happily as the hot water enveloped him, relaxing back and simply doing nothing for a while. Eventually, he sat up and attempted to work the little tv. 

Eventually he found a channel that seemed to be showing some sort of game show, and he took a sip of water before setting the bottle back down and relaxing back down into the water, pressing the button for the bubbles. 

It was a little while, but eventually Sebastian surfaced. He didn’t say anything as he looked down at the bath, eyes red making it clear as day that he had been crying. Sebastian turned around and stripped, and Kimi couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of the other man’s slim body being revealed. His gaze lingered on his bum as Sebastian stepped into the bath, Kimi shifting to make room. 

Sebastian sat in front of Kimi, relaxing into Kimi’s chest, head rolling back onto Kimi’s shoulder, eyes closed. 

“You okay?” Kimi spoke softly, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and kissing the other man’s temple softly. 

“Not really.” Came the voice, and it sounded tired and very German. 

“Want to talk?” Considering there was lots of times you couldn’t shut the German up, when it came to bad situations like this trying to get the German to talk could be painful. Especially as the German hated criticizing anything or anyone, while Kimi honestly didn’t care slightly. 

“No, not tonight.” And Kimi wasn’t going to pressure him into it, not tonight at least. He just wanted the two of them to relax and have some fun. 

“Okay.” 

After a while Sebastian shifted to pick up the beer bottle, draining all of it in one go, which Kimi was silently impressed with. 

They stayed in the bath for a while, relaxing in the warm water. Not keeping track of time, Kimi shifted to look as Sebastian properly when the water started to cool to find the German asleep, mouth slightly open and head rolling back onto Kimi’s shoulder. 

“Sebi, Sebi, wake up. Time to get out.” The German shifted and grumbled, still more asleep that awake as Kimi helped him out of the bath. Picking up a towel, he draped it over Sebastian’s head, drying his hair much like he would one of his children. 

Sebastian protested, reaching up for the towel, and Kimi leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Come on,” He picked up a town of his own, quickly rubbing himself dry. “Will give you a backrub then fuck you, make you feel good.”

Unusually, Sebastian didn’t say much in response, and Kimi didn’t know if it was because he was tired or because he was feeling quite down. Either way, Kimi trusted the German to speak up if he really didn’t want to do anything. 

Once they were both dry, Kimi picked up another couple of towels and picked up Sebastian’s hand, squeezing it gently as he led the other man back into the bathroom. 

Sebastian’s eyes fell on the items of the bed as Kimi spread one of the towels out. 

“Can i?” Kimi asked, picking up the silicone cockring. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at it, but nodded his agreement without actually saying anything. 

Kimi kissed him properly, before sitting down on the bed, picking up the ring and the tube of lube, squeezing a little out and rubbing around the rings before reaching for Sebastian’s soft cock, spreading a little around to make getting the ring on easier. The rings would make things easier for them later, and it was far easier to get them on now when they were both soft, than trying to later when they were both already aroused. 

Not being able to resist, he couldn’t help but lead down and place a could of kisses on Sebastian’s cock, and the other man made a soft noise that told Kimi he was enjoying it. So Kimi gave a couple more, feeling Sebastian’s cock twitch underneath, before pulling away and slipping the rings over his cock. He made another similar noise, shifting slightly as Kimi pushed his testicles through the bigger ring, adjusting in one it was on, checking it was fitting nicely, still with a reasonable amount of room as his cock was still soft. 

“Okay?” Kimi asked, looking up at the German, who smiled softly and nodded. 

Kimi picked up the tube of lube and the other ring, handing them to Sebastian. “Now mine, then I will rub your back.” 

Sebastian frowned and looked over the ring, at the differences before shifting to sit down on the bed. “Why do you have a different one?” Sebastian asked, on hand on Kimi’s hip to pull him closer. 

“Because I like that one better.” He said simply in response, gasping slightly as Sebastian’s warm hand rubbed a little bit of lube onto his cock, and onto the ring. 

He stayed still as Sebastian slipped the ring on, and Sebastian fiddled with the strap that went behind and between his testicles. “Use the second snap.” He spoke, and he saw Sebastian nod, and he felt the familiar rush of arousal as the ring was put on, helped by Sebastian’s face so close to his cock. 

“How the hell does this do up, do I have it on the right way?” Sebastian was frowning slightly in concentration, brows furrowed and Kimi could just see his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth. 

”This strap goes behind my testicles, and this one in between them.” He indicated to Sebastian as best he could, and he had to concentrate on something decidedly unsexy as having Sebastian fiddling with his testicles was giving him an erection, which would only make the thing harder to put on. 

Eventually Sebastian got it done up, looking up at Kimi, who was now very much sporting a semi. 

“Are you sure this is okay, it doesn’t look very comfortable.” Sebastian was still frowning, and Kimi had to resist his sudden urge to push his semi erection at the man’s face and get him to suck it. 

“Is fine. Now lay down.” He indicated towards the towel spread over the bedcover. Sebastian stayed where he was for a moment before moving, still frowning, before moving to lay down on his stomach and shifting to get comfortable. 

Kimi picked up the bottle of oil, shifting so that he was sitting with his knees either side of Sebastian’s thighs. 

Sebastian’s shoulder twitched as Kimi poured some of the oil on it, but soon relaxed. Kimi just concentrated on smooth strokes that would feel good. He certainly wasn’t a masseuse or physio, but he knew enough to make him feel good. He lingered on those spots he knew Sebastian enjoyed, like the tops of his shoulders, leaning forwards and making his cock brush against Sebastian’s back. 

The other man didn’t speak, but relaxed under Kimi’s hands, head turned and eyes closed. If it wasn’t for the occasional sound Kimi would have been afraid that the man had fallen asleep. 

He moved downwards, shifting his position slightly down further as he ran his hands over Sebastian’s bum, spreading the cheeks and running a hand over the puckered hole, which twitched underneath his fingertip. 

Sebastian’s eyes opened, and the hole clenched for a moment underneath Kimi’s touch, before it relaxed and Sebastian pushed his hips up slightly at Kimi. 

“This doesn’t normally happen when I get a back rub.” The other man spoke, as Kimi contemplated for a moment whether he wanted to use his fingers or his tongue first. 

“Should hope not. Did not know you liked Antti that way.” Kimi spoke, making his decision and burying his face in between Sebastian’s ass cheeks, letting his breath linger on the twitching hole. 

Sebastian made a high pitched sound, pushing backwards, uttering what sounded like several swear words in German. “I don’t, fuck, more please. Only you do things like this, only you. More please, Kimi, I need more.” 

Kimi was tempted to say something sarcastic back but decided not to. Mainly because he was suddenly busy running his tongue over the German’s asshole, suddenly realizing that he probably should have made sure it was properly clean before he stuck his tongue up there but deciding that it was to late now. 

He ran his tongue around and over the puckered hole, moving away every now and then to kiss and suck as his ass cheeks or his perineum before moving back to his hole. 

Kimi had been afraid that Sebastian might not be in the mood for sex or that he would be quiet, but that certainly wasn’t the case. The German was as vocal as he always was, pushing his bum against Kimi’s face and saying how good it felt as asking for more, sometimes in English and sometimes in German. 

Deciding that he had teased enough for now, he started to work his tongue in properly, reaching with one hand to fondle his testicles, enjoying the loud, pleasure filled sounds the man was making. Kimi himself wasn’t all that vocal, but he loved that Sebastian was. He knew exactly how Sebastian was feeling purely by his noises, years of doing things like this meaning he knew what the other man really liked. 

He was taking his time working the German open, knowing that going slow was going to drive the impatient German crazy. Not going straight to his cock was also going to drive the German crazy, but it would also draw the moment out longer and that was what Kimi wanted. 

“Kimi, please! I need more, something more, please! Hurry up, please!” The German was whining in his pleasure, and gave a disappointed moan when Kimi moved his face away. 

The German didn’t have long because Kimi’s tongue was replaced by one slick finger, easily sliding inside. Sebastian let out a long, loud moan, clenching around the finger for a moment, and Kimi waited until he had relaxed before moving, wriggling his finger around and knowing that it wouldn’t take longer for the German to open up. 

True to word it didn’t take long, Kimi slipping two slick fingers inside as Sebastian started whining again, this time in German that Kimi only half understood. Kimi deliberately kept missing his prostate to wind the German up, continuing like that for a couple of minutes before pressing his fingers up against it, rubbing the little nub hard and enjoying the loud, increasingly desperate moans coming from Sebastian. 

The hole clenched again as Kimi slipped three fingers inside, keeping them still until it relaxed and he started to move, feeling the hole relaxing and opening up around his fingers. With his other hand he pulled the butt plug closer, awkwardly trying to squeeze some lube on it with one hand before succeeding. 

Sebastian let out a disappointed moan when Kimi pulled his fingers out, but that was soon followed by a surprised one when Kimi pressed the buttplug against it. Kimi didn’t push it in yet, letting the German twist around slightly to see what it was, waiting for the other man to indicate that he was okay with it before pushing it inside. 

Sebastian made an unholy moan, similar to the one that he always made when Kimi put his cock up there. Kimi patted the base of the toy, pressing in against the man’s prostate and twisting it around and enjoying the sounds that the other man was making before pulling away, patting his hip.

“Turn over.” There was silence for a moment, and Sebastian frowned up at Kimi, face flushed red. 

“What?”

“Turn around, lay on your back.” Sebastian was still frowning, but obeyed after a moment, flashed of pleasure flitting across as the toy obviously moved in some way that felt good. 

Sebastian was fully hard, the head of his cock flushed a deep red, more veins that usual standing up, and Kimi couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of it for a moment. 

Eventually he tore his eyes away from it, picking up the tube of lubricant and handing it to Sebastian. 

“Open me up.” He demanded, turning around and presenting his bum to the German. This position gave him good access to Sebastian’s cock, and his mouth was just about watering at the thought of sucking it. Because even though he would never readily admit it, he loved sucking Sebastian’s cock. 

“Why am I opening you up when you just opened me up?” Sebastian spoke, and Kimi pressed his bum more towards the other man, as a warm hand gripped his bum, spreading one cheek and he couldn’t help the noise of pleasure as a thumb ran over his hole. 

“Because I want you to fuck me first, then I want to fuck you.” There was the distinct sound of a German swear word from German, and Kimi made a soft noise of pleasure as one slick finger slid inside his hole. He clenched around it for a moment, focusing on relaxing at the uncomfortable and intrusive yet pleasurable feeling.

He waited until the finger was wriggling around nicely before leaning down and swallowing the head of Sebastian’s cock without any warning. 

The finger faltered, combined with multiple iterations of one distinct German swear word, hips thrusting up into Kimi’s mouth. 

Kimi pulled away when the finger stopped moving. 

“Keep going, open me up. Want you to fuck me.” He said, and he felt two slick fingers sliding inside as he sucked the head of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth again. He could feel the stretch and it burned slightly, but it felt good and he silently pressed his hips back as resisted the urge to clench as the fingers started moving. Kimi moved his mouth in time with the fingers, wrapping one hand around the base of Sebastian’s cock, holding it still and massaging what his mouth couldn’t reach as he slowly started to work his way further down. 

It always took him longer to open up that Sebastian, but the German was taking more time that usual, probably because he kept getting distracted by Kimi sucking on his cock. 

Kimi didn’t give him the satisfaction of a properly deep throating until three fingers had slid inside. Kimi clenched around the three fingers, focusing on relaxing and letting Sebastian thrust upwards into his mouth until the pain passed and he relaxed. 

Pinning Sebastian’s hips down properly again, he slid down fully, taking the German’s cock into his mouth properly. He could feel the base of the ring, and the German’s cock felt a little bigger and harder than it usually was, but he still enjoyed the feeling of it.

Sebastian’s finger curled, loud sounds of pleasure as he tried to thrust upwards. Kimi moved back up, sucking at only the head before sinking back down again, enjoying the loud sounds that Sebastian was making. 

Kimi kept going until he felt he was open enough, pulling away with a loud disappointed moan from Sebastian. The disappointment didn’t stay long, however, as Kimi turned around and positioned himself over Sebastian’s cock. There was a look of surprise on the other man’s face, as Kimi never offered to ride Sebastian like this. 

He didn’t say anything, lining up Sebastian’s cock properly before sinking down on it, fully seating himself on it, eyes closed as he concentrated on relaxing himself and getting used to the feeling. Sebastian let out a loud, drawn out moan of pleasure, two warm hands coming to grip at Kimi’s hips. 

They stayed still for a couple of minutes, before Kimi opened his eyes and smiled softly at the German underneath him and started to roll his hips softly. 

Kimi kept things slow, enjoying the feeling as Sebastian started to move, both of them finding a soft rhythm. 

Sebastian was making the most delicious sounds of pleasure underneath Kimi, face red and sweaty as they moved together. Kimi clenched, smiling at the sound the German made. One hand moved to rest on his chest as he started to move his hips more, the other reaching up to brush a sweaty curl off Sebastian’s forehead. 

Their eyes locked as Kimi lifted up so that only the head was inside before dropping back down, his hard cock slapping against his belly. Sebastian shifted underneath him, trying to find a position that would allow him to thrust more, and frowning slightly when he couldn’t find a position that didn’t allow as much as he would like. 

Still, Kimi let out a noise of surprise as Sebastian flipped them over, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist as he thrust inside again, starting up a harder and fast pace. 

Kimi moaned softly, letting head fall back and eyes closing, enjoying the feeling of pleasure for a moment. Enjoying the feeling of Sebastian’s hard body moving against his own, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that were coming from the German. 

Opening his eyes again, his hand closed around the remote, one heel shifting down to press against the base of the butt plug, causing Sebastian to moan, his thrusts faltering slightly. 

Kimi waited until the German had got into a good rhythm, hitting his prostate on every other thrust, before pressing a button on the remote, not bothering with the lowest speed, but turning it on to a medium one. 

Sebastian’s thrusts faltered, eyes open wide in surprise, swear word slipping out as he thrust forwards them backwards, obviously not knowing what he would rather do. 

Kimi decided to take the German’s moment of surprise to flip them back over, make a soft, disappointed sound as Sebastian’s cock slipped out. 

The German just looked up at Kimi with wide eyes, head falling back and eyes rolling as Kimi put the vibrator up to full power. He thrust his hips back as Kimi pressed the base of the vibrator, twisting it again and hopefully pressing it right against Sebastian’s prostate. 

As delicious as the German was, he didn’t want to spend the rest of the night with the vibrator up there, so he turned it off and pulled it out, tossing it carelessly aside and replacing it with his cock, thrusting inside in one hard thrust. 

Sebastian wrapped his legs around Kimi’s waist as Kimi leaned down to kiss him in a short, messy, open mouth kiss. Sebastian let out a loud, high-pitched sound as Kimi nailed his prostate, reaching between their sweaty bodies to grip his cock, jerking him off quickly. 

He kept their bodies pressed close, not the best for thrusting, but he wanted to be close to Sebastian, and knew that Sebastian probably wanted Kimi close. It seemed to work, and Sebastian clutched at Kimi’s sweaty skin almost desperately, eyes locked on Kimi’s. 

Kimi felt his orgasm approaching, almost frustratingly held at bay by the cock ring. 

He focused on keeping his thrusts hard and fast, moving his hand around Sebastian’s cock fast, stopping to run his thumb over the sensitive head and fingers along the veins every so often. 

Sebastian’s brows were furrowed, eyes black surrounded by only a thin sliver of blue, gripping on to Kimi as if his life depended on it. 

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but only a loud, pleasure filled sound came out, seemingly so caught up in pleasure that he couldn’t speak. 

Kimi found that he couldn’t speak either, so started to thrust as hard as he could without getting to rough, trying to hit Sebastian’s prostate. 

Bum and thighs burning, his gaze was locked on the other man’s face, taking in every moment of it. Every small change on his face, every small sound, feeling even more in love with the other man. 

Without the rings they would have likely come a long time ago, so Kimi moved to kiss Sebastian one more time. 

He wanted to come together, but that was going to be slightly difficult as he needed to pull out to get the ring off. 

In a split second decision he pulled out, rolling Sebastian over. The uncoordinated German managed to get his knees underneath himself, pushing his bum up in the air as Kimi plunged back inside. One hand moved down to unbuckle the strap behind his testicles as he thrust hard into the German, the room full of the sounds of their lovemaking. 

Kimi let go of his own ring, the lose strap annoying as it moved around, but the ring stayed snugly around his cock. His pulled at the ring around Sebastian’s cock, struggling as they moved together to get his testicles through the bigger ring. 

Eventually he made it, gripping the ring. 

In a split second he pulled out, tensing up as he pulled his own ring off, tossing it aside and plunging back inside, using everything he had to not come straight away.

“Ready?” He managed to get out breathlessly, leaning down to kiss Sebastian’s shoulder as he pulled the ring off of Sebastian’s cock, and the German tensed up straight away. Hot cum spurted into Kimi’s hand as his hole tightened around Kimi’s cock, and Kimi lost his battle as everything faded away into pleasure filled white noise as he came. 

It took him a bit to come back, resting on top of the German, cock still inside, both of them breathing hard. 

The wave of tiredness hit him straight away, and it was a battle to keep his eyes open. 

Sebastian whimpered when Kimi pulled out, and it was a battle for Kimi to get the German to move enough so he could get them underneath the covers. 

Eventually he managed it, pushing at the buttons on the headboard until he found one that cut all the lights. 

Sebastian clutched at Kimi as he laid back down, arms wrapping around him as he leaned up to press a soft kiss against his lips before shifting to rest his head against his chest. 

“Ich liebe dich.” Sebastian’s voice was rough and sleep, but still full of love. 

“Minä rakastan sinua.” Kimi spoke, wrapping his own arms around the German, relaxing and letting his eyes close. 

He was almost asleep when Sebastian spoke, sounding more asleep than awake. 

“We never used the pool. Or the sauna.” They hadn’t, but they had most of tomorrow for that. 

“Tomorrow.” Kimi spoke, forcing a word out. 

“I’ve never had sex in a pool before. Or a sauna.” Kimi chuckled softly, even as close to sleep as he was. 

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
